User talk:JustAlex93
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, JustAlex93! Thanks for your edit to the Ballzooka page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 15:07, September 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm confused Mmm, I'm thinking the ball blaster page needs to be re-written a little to add in information about the RIVAL line, as well as differentiate between Ballistic Ball blasters and other blasters that fire ball ammo (like the Koosh stuff or, well, RIVAL). Jet Talk • ] 20:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Generally, listing appearances in different forms of media isn't allowed on the site. We used to allow it, but trivia sections would get full of instances of blasters appearing in shows and movies. So, unless there's something of worth to be mentioned, they'll be removed. Jet Talk • ] 00:09, September 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Nerf Fencing Ah yeah, I've seen this around a bunch. I've never seen the commercial for it though, this is neat. Jet Talk • ] 01:04, September 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey JetCell Oh no, that wasn't anything you added. Someone else added an explanation that the Flipside Bow was "designed for girls" and, well, I removed it with "that goes without saying" because all Rebelle blasters are like that and it's easier to have an explanation like that on the Rebelle article than on every Rebelle blaster/product article. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong (neither did the other person, I was just simply removing it since it wasn't really needed); in fact, you've been doing some really excellent rewording and adding of articles, so keep up the good work. :P Jet Talk • ] 22:22, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm glad we have an article for it now, it's something I've been meaning to do for a long time. The only thing I really had to change was remove a paragraph that was more review-y than providing information on the blaster. Jet Talk • ] 22:43, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Details of a Accustrike trivia This message concern the trivia on Accustrike . I explain why it refer to the Hyper Sight . First off , the design . Both own a style oriented to long range guns , example a sniper . The Accstrike add more . Secondly , the names . Focusfire , Expand-A-Blast , Truepoint .... Did you seen similarity of a same philosophy based on accuracy and long range ? Finally , the mechanisms . For now , none of them feature any refering to automatic guns or shotguns . Its all about guns slows but devastators in long range : Revolvers , Snipers , Crossbows , single-shot guns ..... If your still sceptic , dont hesitate to give your opinion . - ArchOnua85 . RE: Hey dude Yes, that'd be appreciated. I can come in after and fix up issues with the infobox and whatnot, if needed. Otherwise, feel free to pull over anything we're missing. This was our plan back when we all agreed to the merger. Merrystar mentioned using the Import feature too, so I could just grab the articles themselves and bring them here, unless you'd like to move them over yourself. I don't mind either way, really. Jet Talk • ] 04:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :Can you upload the files at all here? If not, then I can just go export the articles myself and import. Jet Talk • ] 00:43, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not asking you to import them, just upload the XML files to the wiki like you would with images... unless they don't allow that. Give it a try though and let me know if you can. Jet Talk • ] 00:59, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, looks like I'll have to get the XML file myself. Don't worry about it, I'll get the pages up. Jet Talk • ] 01:28, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Hey, Alex. I have to thank you personally by your quickness on acting. You kept a vandal busy until I could ban him, and this was really noble, you know? So, if you need any help, do not ask only for Jetcell... I know I am not as good as her, but I am here almost all day long. :^P [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:29, January 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: Power Pak article Feel free to just create the article over here and rewrite the one from Nerfipedia to fit here. I found that, even with importing from there to here, the article still needs to be completely rewritten to fit our format. Jet Talk • ] 00:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Triple Torch with late 90s Nerf logos Huh, interesting. It may have had a re-release after 1998. Considering the award it received in 2000, I'm not too surprised if it did have a re-release. Feel free to post it to its article. Jet Talk • ] 01:37, March 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Alternate name for Monster X ...you sure that's not just the Super Soaker logo on the soaker itself? Jet Talk • ] 22:42, May 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Green Ballistic Balls That should be noted on, yes. Please add that to the article, and feel free to use the video as a source for it. Jet Talk • ] 23:56, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any Nerf blasters? Just wanna know, since almost all the poeple working on this Wikia have Nerf blasters as well. :) Matt (talk) 05:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Guy making an off-topic article This guy has been doing cross-wiki vandalism for whatever reason. VTSF would remove and block his edits anyway, so I took care of it and at least blocked him here. Not sure why he always hits the Nerf Wiki when doing this, but... it's taken care of now, at least. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Video embedding trouble Seems to have worked for me... perhaps Wikia's servers hiccuped for a moment on your end? Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style